fnaf_rebootedfandomcom-20200215-history
Chica the chicken
Were you looking for Chica's counterpart in the 4th game, Rebooted Chica? _______________________________________________________________________________________ Chica the chicken is one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. She is a chicken who is loyal to Golden Freddy Fazbear. But Golden Freddy had fallen into slavery by the Digital Purple Man, so altogether, she, as opposed to every other animatronic in the game, is serving the Digital PM. Like all the others, she will be trying to stuff the player, or any human or endoskeleton the Digital PM desires, into a Freddy Fazbear Suit. Job In the 1st game, Chica was the backup singer in the Fazbear Band, led by Freddy Fazbear. But old times have passed. Now, 80 years after Fazbear's Fright burned, she has the job of the sub-hunter (the hunter being Freddy) and at day, she hides the evil and works as the cheif cook, master of the dining rooms, and feeder to many happy people. But at night, the evil gets the better of her and she starts to hunt the player. Appearance Chica, as in the 1st and 2nd games, is bright yellow. She is 1 out of the 3 animatronics in the game that do not have ears, the others being Rebooted Chica and the Digital PM. It seems since the 2nd game she has been repaired back to her look in the 1st game. She has a spherical shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple. The bib is flecked with tri-colored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Onstage, she carries a pink cupcake with no wrapper and two large eyes, as opposed to the 1st game. Like all the other animatronics except the Digital PM, she has a blocky, out of place set of teeth. She has finally been cleaned, so she looks brand new. If she hadn't been, it is likely she would be very dirty and be a very dark shade of yellow mixed with brown and black. Location Chica, like Bonnie the bunny, Freddy, and Foxy the Pirate(if it is the 3rd, 5th or 8th night), will start off in the old show stage. From there, she will go to the rooms to the left of the player (others doing this are Bonnie, Rebooted Bonnie, Golden Freddy, and the Digital PM). She is probably the most visible animatronic that can be seen with the Camera, but she is just as clear as any other if the player is using the Monitor to check for animatronics. Because of her specific attack route, she will always appear at the left door, just like the others that use the same route. Behavior As opposed to her counterpart, Rebooted Chica, Chica (as demonstrated in the last section) will always approach from the left side and appear at the left door. Once she has done so, the player should close the door instantly after seeing her. If he/she isn't quick enough Chica will jam the door. If she does so, the player cannot use the monitor when she's there, though he/she is free to use the camera as long as the Digital PM isn't in a vent (he can't approach from the door when Chica is still there) and can get rid of Chica by putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head about 8 seconds. If she can't jam the door before the player closes it, or if she goes away when the player dons the Freddy mask, she will likely use the ventilation system to attack. If she has not reached the end, the player could seal the vent and she will go a few rooms away at the reception, but if she has got to the end, the player should not use the monitor but be able to use the camera, and the only way to get rid of her then is to don the Freddy mask again, but this time only 6 seconds. Trivia * In the 1st and 2nd games, Chica was less popular than Bonnie. However, in the 4th game, Chica is more popular. * Chica is the only character in the 1st game to have a costume with text. In the 2nd game, he's 1 of the 2 characters, the other being Toy Chica (however, the message reads "Let's Party" instead of "Let's Eat"). In the 3rd game, she cannot be encountered, but Phantom Chica has it as well, though it is hard to be seen. Rebooted Chica also has it in the 4th as well as regular Chica, but Rebooted Chica's reads "Let's NLG"